


I've Been Looking for Trouble

by naturalnik95



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1940s, 1940s Bucky, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky is a little cheeky, Captain America - Freeform, F/M, James Buchanan Barnes - Freeform, The Winter Soldier - Freeform, Troublemaker Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturalnik95/pseuds/naturalnik95
Summary: “You know I’m trouble, right?”
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Original Character(s), Bucky Barnes/Reader, bucky barnes/original female character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	I've Been Looking for Trouble

You stared up at the ceiling as the morning light filtered through your curtains, the sounds of your mother and sister, Nadine, moving around the kitchen were being drowned out by the comforting noises of Brooklyn. 

You knew it would be polite for you to go out and help them but your soft blankets and pillow seemed like the better option. With the knowledge that your mother would be knocking on your door soon, you snuggled deeper into your quilt and tried to cling onto the dream you’d been having about an overseas adventure. 

In the dream, you had been traveling all over the world as a totally different person. It was a dream that reflected everything you wanted your real life to be but everything it wasn’t. Instead, your family wanted you to live like a perfect little girl who never made a sound or any trouble. To be exactly like your faultless sister. It just was never something you were very good at. 

There was a delicate knock on the door and your sister’s head popped in the door. Of course, her hair was already pinned up with no strand out of place and her makeup was flawless. 

“It’s time to get up, Kitty.” 

You rolled your eyes exaggeratedly before throwing the quilt over your face. You hated when she called you that. It had originally started as ‘kiddie’ when you were little because you were her kid sister and it had slowly morphed into kitty over the years. 

“Don’t be a brat, I’m not gonna wait around for you all morning. I have errands I need to run and mom said you need to go with me.” Nadine scowled at the lump you had formed. “And please, for heaven’s sake, make yourself presentable today. I couldn’t bear it if I saw someone I knew and you embarrassed me.” 

“I’m getting up, jeez.” You kicked the covers off you. “You’re such a snob, Na. No one cares what I look like when I’m standing next to you.” 

“Everyone cares about what you look like. I’m tired of having to treat you like a child.”

“Well why don’t you stop then? I’m twenty years old and I don’t need a little priss like you bossing me around.” 

Nadine stomped across the floor to your wardrobe and flung the door open. “Maybe you should start thanking me for helping you live up to your full potential. For trying to keep you from causing trouble like certain other girls.” 

You huffed out in annoyance and stared down at your feet. You knew she was talking about your friend Maria. Maria was constantly going out with guys, smoking cigarettes, and had skipped more school than you could even begin to count over the years. Your family hated that you were friends and Nadine was always quick to speak down to her. 

Nadine hurled a red floral dress at your head and started to leave. “Wear the nude heels. I’m leaving in thirty minutes, so you better be ready.” She said tersely and slammed the bedroom door. 

You clenched your fists with defeat, the dress wrinkling in your hands. You looked down at the wrinkles smuggly. At least something was on your side. 

~~~

Two hours later you were trailing behind Nadine like a sad puppy through the market, and somehow you had been delegated the task to hold all the bags. 

“Nadine, are we almost done?” You gripped. 

“No, now hush. I still want to stroll through Batterman and I don’t want to hear any complaining. It’s unbecoming of a woman your age.” 

You grumbled quietly behind the mound of packages but followed her anyways to the department store. You could hear kids playing baseball around the corner and you were itching to go join in, but you knew Nadine would simply scoff at the idea. 

You watched your sister head toward the doors and you hesitated. Nadine glimpsed back at you and faltered when she saw you weren’t following. 

“Kitty, what are you doing? Let’s get a move on.” She snapped her fingers at her side. 

“Nads, I’m not feeling too well. I think I’m going to stay out here and get some fresh air.” You squished your face trying to look queasy. 

Nadine looked at you reluctantly, “are you sure? You didn’t seem to feel bad a minute ago.” 

“It just hit me. I think I was just in that tiny market for too long.” 

“Well… Do you want me to wait with you?” Nadine face showed more annoyance than concern. 

“No, no, no, I’ll be fine by myself. You just go in and I’ll be right here waiting for you.” You faked a pathetic smile and waved her on. 

The moment the door closed, you dropped the bags onto the ground and shook out your arms trying to gain some feeling back. You slumped against the side of the building, appreciating the moment you got to people watch. 

The sun was high in the sky and kissing your skin like it was greeting you. There were women hanging out the windows doing laundry and men puttering around their trucks while children were running up and down the streets. The scent of bread was wafting out from the bakery and your mouth watered with desire. 

A giant crash broke your train of thought and you whipped around in the direction it came from. Guys were yelling and there were a few more crashes before you heard footsteps coming straight for you.

You took a step back just as a guy flew around the corner. You gasped, startled, as he slammed his back against the wall and tried to catch his breath. You could help but note how handsome he looked in a form-fitting uniform. He still hadn’t noticed you but you were looking at him with amusement. 

Finally he turned and his eyes landed on you and you quivered slightly at the sight of the most clear blue eyes you’d ever seen. He licked his bottom lip and started to smirk at you when the sound of more footsteps interrupted his thoughts and your gaze flickered to the corner of the building.

In one stride, the man was in front of you and you squeaked in surprise.

“Kiss me.” He said with a sense of urgency.

“Wh-what?” You stammered like a ninny. 

“I said kiss me. Quick.” 

You didn’t let yourself hesitate before nodding in response. The man wrapped his arms around your waist and tipped you backwards in one swift motion. You squealed as you gripped his biceps tight, praying that he wouldn’t drop you. 

Instantly, his lips pressed against yours and your breath hitched at the goosebumps raising along your skin. He tasted of peppermint and it rested on your lips deliciously. You let your eyes drop as his arms tightened around you to hold you closer, completely ignoring the footsteps that were getting closer and then fading into the distance. 

Before you could truly fall deeper into the kiss, it was over and he was setting you back upright. Shaking your head, you had to force yourself not to pout. 

“Wow… that was…wow.” he breathed out, the smell of peppermint filling your nose again. 

“Yeah it was pretty wow…” You bit your bottom lip bashfully.

His pupils dilated at the sight of you biting your lip and heat washed over your body. You were praying to every god in the world that Nadine did not walk out and see this. You wanted to keep this moment to yourself. This moment of being pressed against a handsome man in a soldier’s uniform after a perfect kiss. 

Sooner than you would like, he had dropped his hands off you to give you a little space. 

“Where are my manners, I’m James Buchanan Barnes, but everyone calls me Bucky.” His eyes were sparkling as he watched you. 

“Bucky…” You let the name sit on your tongue, loving the way it felt. His heart sped up at the thought of his name coming off your lips again. “My name is Y/N.” 

You smiled up at him delighted, “so are you gonna tell me what that was all about, Bucky?” 

His jaw gaped open like he suddenly remembered the commotion that had caused this all in the first place, “oh right, well my friend Steve had a little run in with a couple a’ meatballs and I had to show em what’s what. But they felt the need to return the favor…and now here we are. I’m sure lucky that a beautiful bird like yourself was here to help me out.” 

“That’s awfully brave of you to stick up for your friend.” You batted your eyelashes softly, “and you’re very kind for the sweet words.” 

“What can I say, ma’am, it’s all in the name of duty.” He teased back with a flirty smirk. 

“Well where are you headed to now?” 

“I probably ought to try and find Steve. He booked it in another direction and I better make sure he isn’t getting thrown in the trash or something.” He laughed at the thought and you automatically smiled. That was a laugh you wanted to hear again and again. 

You shifted your weight back and forth trying to decide if you should ask what you wanted or be the good little girl that Nadine was expecting you to be. But the thought made you shudder and you thought, ‘screw it’. 

“Can I come with you?” Bucky’s eyebrow shot into the air and he looked at you impressed. 

“You do know I’m trouble, right?” He asked cheekily. 

You opened your mouth to respond when a group of guys down the street started yelling at you two. They were big and all wore furious expressions on their face. Beside you, Bucky gulped loudly. 

Deciding not to let the moment pass you by, you slipped your hand in his and started dragging him down the street, leaving your bags abandoned. 

“Bucky, I think you’re exactly what I’ve been looking for!” You squealed excitedly and he squeezed your hand sweetly. You couldn’t help but start laughing as you both raced down the street hand-in-hand, hopefully toward your next adventure.


End file.
